Pitch Black
by Oiaso
Summary: They found the one taken, but what happened while he was a captive? Have you ever wondered what you would do if you lost one of your senses? Well, neither did Mac, until now.
1. Chapter 1 The Rescue

**A/N:** Hi there! I don't know if you know me… Well, I'm Oiaso, a fic writer that has been missing from this site for a long while. Now I'm trying to get back to writing, because I enjoy it too much to give it up definitely, so here I am.

This is the first time that I have written anything for this fandom, so I don't know if I have the characters right. I tried my best. If you know me from the Arrow fandom, you already know that I like to make the main characters suffer, both physically and emotionally. If that's not your thing, you probably won't like this story, although this time doesn't get too bad. Just a little warning before you start reading it. ;-)

The inspiration for this fic, or at least for its beginning was episode 2x04 minute 10 more or less, where Jack looks like he's going to lose his cool. It hit me hard, and I felt like I had to write something about it. I started and then my muse decided to make an appearance, and this fic evolved into something I hadn't exactly planned. I hope you like it nevertheless.

Another thing I think you should know, English is not my mother language. It is Spanish actually, so I asked **poxelda** -a really great writer that you all probably know- to be my beta, and she was incredibly kind to say yes. She has helped me a lot, and I wanted to let you know it.

I think that's everything I have to say for now. I really hope you'll enjoy this little story.

And don't forget, when you're bored, take some paper and your favorite pen and enjoy writing!

* * *

 **Chapter 1. The rescue**

Jack was losing it. Mac had been missing for the past few days, and they had no clue about the who, where, why, or any other question starting with w. It wasn't just Jack. Bozer was beyond freaked out and Riley was fidgety and sleep deprived. She had been working her magic with the computer since the moment Mac was kidnapped. Even Matty's composed facade had cracked a couple of times already. But that was nothing compared to Jack's emotional state. The young man meant the world to him. As everybody in Phoenix knew, they weren't just partners. Mac was his best friend, his brother, and sometimes, Jack felt as if the boy was the son he had never had. The guilt was eating at him. Deep down, he knew that it wasn't his fault. Mac was kidnapped in a park, during his morning workout. They didn't even know for sure if the kidnappers had actually been after Mac or if he was just a convenient casualty. Jack didn't believe in casualties. He knew they were after Mac; the fact that they weren't asking for a ransom reinforced that feeling.

Jack was desperate, anxious and on the verge of a mental breakdown when Riley's "I got something" came up. Somehow, Jack wouldn't ask and she wouldn't explain, Riley was able to pinpoint the exact location where Mac was being held. In less than ten minutes, Jack and a tactical team was headed to an abandoned building in the outskirts of L.A.

Breaking the security wasn't too difficult, and soon Jack was walking –or rather running- through the endless corridors towards the basement. According to Riley he would find Mac there leaving the rest of the tactical team dealt with the bastards that had kidnapped him. Jack knew Riley was right as soon as he saw the reinforced door. A bullet in the lock wasn't going to do the trick, and he didn't have time to try to find the key. He did what Mac excelled at, he improvised.

Jack had seen a storage room along his way. He had been on enough missions with Mac to roughly copy one of the tricks the boy had used several times. Jack gathered everything he needed and prepared a little bomb which he really hoped would open the door. He had never been happier for paying attention to the explanations Mac gave while he improvised.

That happiness soon faded as he realized that he had forgotten the most important thing in explosions - hide yourself as far away as possible, and warn the people on the other side to do the same. The ringing in Jack's ears was very annoying, but he ignored it. Jack had only one thing in mind, to find Mac. Through the thick smoke he saw a hunched figure sprawled on the floor in the farthest corner. The shirt and hair bangs were unmistakable.

"Mac!" Jack called as he ran kneeling next to him. The blonde had a split lip, a bruised jaw, his eyes were glazed, and he had some nasty cuts in his wrists, due to handcuffs that were currently missing. Other than that, he seemed fine.

"Mac, bud, are you okay?"

"J-jack? Is it you?" His voice sounded weak and scared. At first Jack thought it was because of the ringing in his ears.

"Yeah, of course it's me, kid. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but now you're safe. Come on, let's go," Jack said as he extended his hand to Mac to help him stand up. When he saw that Mac didn't even attempt to take a hold, he knew something wasn't right. "What's wrong, Mac?"

The blonde's lips trembled as he answered almost in a whisper, "I can't see anything. Everything is pitch black. I'm… I'm blind, Jack!"

For a second, Jack felt his world crumble. He couldn't have heard correctly; there had to be some kind of mistake. His boy couldn't be blind. It was unthinkable. He knew he had to get Mac out, but he found himself unable to move at the moment.

"What do you mean you are blind? How did it happen?"

"I don't know. When I woke up the first time everything was blurry and my head hurt. I thought it was just a concussion. Then I passed out a couple of times, I think, and every time I woke up it was worse. Now I can't see anything!" Mac's fear was so clear in his voice that Jack instinctively hugged him, trying to comfort the young man. What he didn't expect was Mac to flinch. It hurt, but Jack understood. Being held captive for several days, getting blinded, and not knowing if your friends would be able to find you would do that to any man.

"It's okay kiddo, I got you," he tried to reassure Mac, as he slid his hand into the younger one's. "Let's get you outta here."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'll be very grateful if you leave me reviews, because I would like to know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 The Power of Holding Hands

**A/N:** First of all, I want to thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews. And thanks also to my beta; your help is priceless, **poxelda!** But I especially want to thank to those people who left reviews, because I love to know what you think.

You've been so kind to me so far, but please don't be afraid to tell me if there is something that it doesn't make sense to you, or that you think is wrong. If you prefer, you can also send me a PM or contact by Facebook (I'm Oiaso FicWriter there).

I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

And don't forget, when you're bored, take some paper and your favorite pen and enjoy writing!

* * *

 **Chapter 2. The power of holding hands**

Jack guided Mac expertly through the corridors, warning him about every turn, stair, and everything he could trip over. Jack appeared calm and composed, although he felt just the opposite. He knew he needed to be strong for Mac who couldn't mask the fear he was feeling.

When they got out of the building, Jack looked at MacGyver hoping there'd be a sign Mac had noticed the brightness of the sun. He didn't. Whatever they had done to the kid was serious. Jack led Mac to the car, helped him getting into it, and started to climb in the driver seat when he heard Mac. "Jack?" The plea was so clear in his voice… It broke Jack's heart just a little bit more. Mac didn't sound like himself. Jack heard the little kid who had been abandoned by his father when he was too young to understand what was happening.

"It's okay, kiddo, I'm not going anywhere," Jack reassured Mac as he climbed beside him. The blonde usually didn't get emotional; it was very rare for him to demonstrate his affection or his need for it. When he reached tentatively for Jack's hand, his cheeks getting slightly pink, the older man didn't hesitate to hold his hand squeezing it tight letting Mac know Jack was there for him.

The ride was quiet but not the comfy kind, where each one got lost into his thoughts after a long mission. No, this silence was eerie fear gripping their hearts. Mac's distress was getting heavier as the minutes passed. Jack sent a message to Matty letting her know about the situation, and asked that nobody, not even Bozer or Riley, wait for them at the entrance. Mac didn't need any more people than strictly necessary. He was already pretty shaken.

When they got to Phoenix, Jack led him straight to medical, and helped him into a bed. They waited for the doctor to examine him. Every sound and every touch made Mac flinch. Jack wondered if it was for his loss of vision, or if something even darker – he cringed at the choice of words his mind had came up with – had happened to him.

The doctor tried to explain everything before doing it. He knew that Mac always tried to avoid going there even when badly injured. The doctor could imagine how difficult it was for Mac. He must have felt vulnerable and scared. Thankfully Jack, his partner, was there holding his hand and whispering what he supposed were comforting words. Jack wasn't getting it exactly right, if the grip Mac had on the bed sheet was any indication, but the doctor didn't want to think how bad it would be if Jack wasn't here.

The doctor cleaned Mac's lip, and put a cold-bag into his jaw which Jack held in place for him. The doctor searched for any injuries apart from what he could see. Thankfully he found nothing.

"Okay Mac," the doctor tried to sound as familiar as possible, to lessen the boy's stress level. "I'm going to clean your wrists now, if that's okay?" He knew that giving a kidnapped patient every ounce of control as possible was very important especially with people as independent as Mac.

"Hmm," was Mac's only response, but it was enough. The doctor slowly took the hand clutching the sheet, letting Mac loosen the grip at his own pace. Mac hissed in discomfort when he felt the disinfectant in the open wound. The doctor was a good one, Matty had picked him personally for this occasion. He did it precisely and fast.

"Very good Mac, now we're going to clean the other one, okay?" Mac couldn't help it as soon as he felt the loss of Jack's hand, his heart rate skyrocketed. Mac knew Jack was there; he could hear him, and feel him at his side trying to reassure him but Mac was panicking. The machines around him started beeping, and he couldn't breathe.

The endless darkness that surrounded Mac morphed into something he sadly knew very well. The odor of burnt flesh filled his nostrils; he could hear the cries full of agony, the desperation of dying men. He tried to get up to help his friends, but Mac felt strong hand hold him.

Jack had seen these symptoms in too many soldiers, people who had lived true nightmares. For them panic attacks often led to flashbacks and the aftermath wasn't pretty. Jack tried to get through to Mac, but he wasn't successful. Usually gripping his face and making him look into his eyes would do the trick, but with Mac's blindness he was getting nowhere. When the machine started beeping even more frantically, the doctor didn't have any other option than to give him a sedative.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And please don't forget to leave me reviews so that I'll know what you think. Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3 Permanent?

**A/N:** Hi there! How are you guys doing? I've just finished making some changes in this chapter (thanks **poxelda** , you're the best!), so here it is. I hope you like it!

And don't forget, when you're bored, take some paper and your favorite pen and enjoy writing!

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Permanent?**

Mac had gone through hell and back in his life plenty of times, and he had always come back stronger, but every man has his breaking point. Jack feared this would be the one for Mac.

The young man had overcome a lot of things, and although he tried hard to hide from his loved ones, Jack knew better. He knew the toll it took on him. They had been in war together, and they had seen each other at their lowest. Jack knew about the night terrors and about the sleepless nights whenever some hurtful anniversary got closer. He knew all about the sounds and smells that could trigger a flashback and what Mac feared most, something that had nothing to do with heights.

Jack was afraid of what would come up from the doctor tests results. Mac was a man of action. He loved the adrenaline. Maybe it was true that he enlisted to use his skills and intelligence to help saving people's lives, but once he got a taste of the electricity running through his body when facing danger he couldn't get away from it. Jack knew Mac was an adrenaline junkie, just like himself.

Jack couldn't stop wondering what would happen to Mac if his blindness was permanent. What would the young man do? Jack would be there for him, of course, but would that be enough? No, it wouldn't. Mac wouldn't be able to bear an early retirement. He would think of himself as a burden, as a useless person, as somebody who wasn't worth it. That would break him. So yeah, Jack was terrified of the tests results.

He hoped they would be done by the time Mac woke up so Jack could give Mac good news. As usual usual, the blonde beat the odds and came around before expected. As soon as he stirred, Jack jumped from his chair and sprinted to his side to reassure Mac over and over that he was safe, and that everything was okay. Jack hoped he wasn't lying.

Bozer was on the other side of the bed, unsure of what to do. Jack told both Riley and Bozer what happened. Bozer didn't know if he should approach Mac or let Jack take charge of the situation. Riley was next to the door, ready to call the doctor if Mac got too anxious. She hoped she wouldn't need to.

Mac could hear somebody talking softly; he realized that it was Jack. His friend was with him. The rescue hadn't been a figment of his imagination. Relief flooded Mac. His head felt clouded and his eyes didn't want to cooperate, so he relied on his other senses. Both of his hands felt warm, so he assumed Jack and another person, maybe Bozer, were holding them. The smell, something between disinfectant and vanilla, told him that he was in a medical facility – probably in Phoenix – and that Riley was also in the room. Mac felt safe. He was surrounded by his family, and he knew that they must be worried.

Mac tried to open his eyes to reassure them that he was fine, but he found it hard. He tried a couple of times, but it didn't seem to work. His eyes were open, but the blackness was still there. That's when it struck him. He was blind! Mac tried to rub the darkness away, but the people holding both of his hands didn't let him.

"It's okay Mac, you're okay. Calm down kiddo, just relax." Jack whispered over and over. Luckily, this time it seemed to work maybe because there were some drugs still running in his blood. Mac relaxed, and stopped struggling against his holders.

"I'm blind," he murmured, "I'm still blind".

Mac didn't know how long it was since his rescue, but he had hoped that he would be able to see once he awoke. He was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Is it permanent?" He asked, trying not to show the fear and anxiety he was feeling.

Jack's sigh spoke volumes. "We're still waiting for the tests results."

"The doctor is optimistic, so are we," added Bozer brightly, trying to cheer Mac up.

"Thanks Boze", Mac replied squeezing his friend's hand, and smiling towards the place he imagined Bozer standing.

For a moment Mac was thankful that he was blind. He wouldn't have to see the pitiful looks in his friends' eyes. At least, that was what he thought he would see.

He was thinking how to break the uncomfortable silence when a voice he didn't recognize startled him.

"Hello Mister MacGyver–"

"It's Mac", a chorus of our voices corrected him.

"Of course, Mac, pardon me. I'm Doctor Ross, and I'm assigned to your case. It's good to see you awake. Your friends here warned me that you would wake up sooner than expected, but I didn't think it would be these soon. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine"

"Okay, so you don't feel any pain, dizziness or any other symptom I should know about?"

"No, not at all"

Jack couldn't help making a face at his friend's stubbornness. Thankfully, Matty had warned the doctor about her agent's typical responses.

"Anything? Not even… I don't know… some trouble with your vision, maybe?" The doctor was blunt, Jack would give her to that. Maybe that was just what Mac needed. She reminded Jack of Matty. "I'm just asking, you know, since ophthalmology is my specialty, and Matty asked me personally to help you… I thought you would have some vision-problem, but maybe –"

"I can't see, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Mac snapped, and she smiled.

It wasn't the first time she treated someone like Mac, and she knew that she had to push his buttons if she wanted to get him talking. The doctor had told them the truth; Matilda had called her not only for her knowledge about the eyes, but also because she was an amazing psychologist. That little detail would stay between Matty and her. No one else needed to know it, especially not MacGyver.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And please don't forget to leave me a review to let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you very much!


End file.
